


we could be heros... just for one day

by srhkrtz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: :(, Aged-Up Character(s), Black Hermione, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Gen, Indian Harry, Let Them Sleep, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Percy and Annabeth are tired, The Demigods aren't human and sometimes they forget to hide that, They Are Greek, afro latino percy, also bi as fuck, alt big three kids, bad habits, grey characters, its for anxiety, no solangelo yet, nobody is straight, stoner Percy, the demigods are tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srhkrtz/pseuds/srhkrtz
Summary: The Giant War has left the children of the Gods weak. Still, Hecate calls upon the children of the Three Kings to ensure the stability of Wizard kind.Meanwhile, the land of magic is on the brink of Chaos as Lord Voldemort gains more and more power.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 34
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore was not a man used to being surprised, indeed the very thought of it was unsettling to him. Unfortunately surprised is what he was upon receiving a letter on heavy parchment and sealed with white wax. The text was in an elegant script and when finished reading the offending letter, the old wizard paused. He had not calculated the God's interest into his plans. Perhaps he should have. Or perhaps not. The God’s were no longer worshipped by Wizard kind, even he, himself, had thought them little more than stories when growing up. Useless rhetoric of a generation long since past. It appeared that he was wrong, another thing he was unaccustomed to being.  
The old man read the letter again, stroking his beard all the while. If the legends of old were to be taken as truth then perhaps this avenue was worth exploring. If he could get even one of the Godspawn on the side of the Order, under his control… Let alone five. He could readjust his plans accordingly.  
Albus Dumbledore set down the letter and began to write his reply.


	2. Chapter 2

The home of the demigods was quiet, early morning fog still sitting heavy over the valley. It would not remain that way for long, in fact there were already half bloods awake, some going about their workout routines and some simply escaping their thoughts. Of the latter was one Nico di Angelo. He happened to be sitting high up in a tree that overlooked the Big House and cabins beyond it. It was because of this that he noticed a figure appearing on the steps, dressed in a cloak with an unlit torch hanging from their waist. Nico’s face hardened. Hecate. He was unsure of the Lady’s business, but a gut feeling told him it didn’t mean good things for his immediate future. Nico slipped down the tree and slunk off to find his cousins, sure that they would be awake by then, if they had slept at all that was.

A three beat knock woke Percy Jackson. He was standing almost instantly despite his sore ribs, Riptide in his hand. Annabeth was at his side, bone sword drawn. “Who is it?” Percy called, not relaxing his stance.

“Jackson, I swear to the gods if you’re not decent! I have news.” Annabeth let out a breath when she recognized the voice, falling back into bed and burying herself in blankets once more.

“Yeah all right, just a sec.” Percy opened the door to see the pale face of his cousin. “What is it?” He said, opening the door to allow Nico to enter. He looked agitated and tired but that was his default. If Percy was being honest with himself, what troubled him more was that he could read his cousin’s expression in the first place. Nico’s usual control was slipping.

Nico nodded a good morning to Annabeth and settled uncomfortably on the edge of Tyson’s bed.

“Lady Hecate arrived here almost a half hour ago.”

“And why are we concerning ourselves with this?” Annabeth’s voice was muffled by a blanket.

“I’m not sure yet, but it doesn’t feel right. I - just. I’m not sure. It’s just --off.” Percy frowned and Annabeth sat up properly. They shared a complicated look. Percy ran a hand down his face and tugged at his hair.

“Well fuck. There goes hope for a peaceful year.”

Nico shrugged. “I could be reading into it.”

Percy snorted.

“Doubtful,” Annabeth said, “ It’s you.” Nico frowned but didn’t comment.

“All right. I’ll grab Jason and Thalia- they haven't left yet, have they?”

Annabeth shook her head, “No, tomorrow.”

“Okay. I’ll grab them and Pipes. Neeks, you’ll get Hazel?”

Nico made an irritated sound, already halfway to the door.

Fifteen minutes later saw the cousins along with Piper and Annabeth gathered in Cabin three, not five minutes after they had all assembled, half of them annoyed at the interruption of their workout, the other half at the interruption in their sleep, there was a knock at their door.

“Yeah?”

Travis Stoll swung the door open, an easy grin on his face not reaching his eyes. He looked around the room with raised eyebrows. “Well that makes things easier. You guys are wanted in the Big House ‘cept Annabeth and McLean.” He shrugged. “Sorry.”

Percy fought back the uneasy feeling in his stomach and got up, pausing to kiss Annabeth's forehead on the way out. She grabbed his forearm before he was completely out of the room, worry in her eyes. "Perce, whatever this is, be careful. Okay?" He offered her a tight smile before disappearing towards the Big House.

On the way to the Big House, the five of them passed a paint covered Rachel Dare leaving her cave, a knot between her brows and a paint brush tangled in her hair. They had just settled into seats with Thalia perched on the arm of Jason's chair when Chiron came in, followed by the Lady Hecate.

Percy wanted to groan as he dropped to his knees, head bowed. Every inch of his body still hurt and the wounds that were still healing stretched uncomfortably across his back. Next to him, he could hear Nico’s uneven breath. He really hoped whatever the fuck they were here for was worth it.

“Enough. Rise.” As one they returned to their seats. “I have an... assignment for you,” The goddess said, clicking her long nails together.

Percy rubbed at his brow, out of the corner of his eye he could see Hazel fiddle with the handle of her _Spatha_ and Nico twist his skull ring.

“When the reign of the Gods was new and worshippers were diverse and devout, there was a society that gained my favour. That society spread from the homeland across the world and still remains to this day, hidden away from Mortal society. In days of old they worshipped me and my magick, even practiced a heavily restricted version of it themselves, in current times they have forgotten the will of the Gods.

“One particular settlement in Britain is on the brink of social collapse and war-” Every muscle in Percy was tense. The Goddess continued with brutal efficiency. “There was a prophecy issued by a false Oracle called a Seer some fourteen years ago promising a child to defeat a man calling himself Lord Voldemort. The outcome of such a thing is already foretold by the Fates. I simply wish the five of you to go and oversee the war planning and ensure a swift victory.

The group of cousins exchanged looks, eyebrows raised. “Lady Hecate we are still weak. The Giant War is barely two months past. Surely someone else is better suited,” Jason’s voice was polite but firm.

Hecate’s eyes flashed. “This is my will and thus it will be carried out. The Olympian Council has agreed. Wizard kind has been out of reach of the Gods for decades now. To ensure they are not a threat but an asset, you five will go.” The _or else_ didn’t need to be added. They got that message loud and clear.

“Yes, my Lady. When do we leave?” Thalia’s restraint was truly inspirational.

“The school term starts in just over two weeks, you will be attending. There is a lot to plan before then however, so you five shall leave at ten this morning.”

Percy bit back his protests hard enough to make his jaw ache. Just over three hours was not a long time.

“And how long will we be gone, my Lady?” Jason asked.

“Until you are called back. Now.” Hecate waved her hand and five dark sticks intertwined with gold appeared. “These are not true wands. They will act as a damper on your divine blood to match your skill with that expected of a witch or wizard of your age. That will be all. You will be back here at ten.” The Lady levelled them all a glare before flashing from the room.

“Fuck,” Jason said, drawing out the word and leaning back in his chair, arms behind his head. Percy couldn’t help but agree.

“What is this? What games are the Gods playing?” Nico asked, voice cold.

“Careful how you speak of the Gods, child,” Chiron warned.

Nico made a dismissive gesture, the chains attached to his jeans clinked together softly as he got up and walked out.

“Nico’s right,” Hazel said, bright kohl lined eyes distant. She tapped her fingers against her leg in thought, gold rings catching the light. She shook her head. “It’s no matter. We have three hours and a lot to do, come on.”

Back in Cabin Three they were met with Annabeth and Piper. “You’re being sent off, aren’t you?” Annabeth asked. Percy didn't even have to answer for her to know it to be true. “Why?”

“The Gods are playing games again,” Nico said bitterly, appearing from a shadow.

“What do you mean?” Piper asked.

The cousins exchanged a wary look before explaining.

Percy and Thalia were on their way to the armory two hours later, deciding that their usual weapons wouldn’t be sufficient for this assignment. Thalia had pulled a cigarette from somewhere, sour smoke trailing them.

“Why you smoke those things, only the Gods know,” Percy said wrinkling his nose.

Thalia shrugged, pinching the end to put it out. “Not like they can kill me. Besides, the headrush is almost as good as adrenaline. And it’s not like you're innocent.”

“I guess not,” Shrugged Percy. “What do you think?” He asked, picking up two thin blades half the length of his forearm made of steel and wicked looking.

“I think,” Thalia said, toying with a set of throwing knives, “Those look like they were made for Hazel, and these,” She said picking up the silver six blade set, “were made for me.”

“Exactly my thoughts.”

For himself, Percy picked out two steel push daggers, something he could use in hand-to-hand and easy enough to hide. For Jason, they decided on a pair of steel daggers that could be strapped to either the arms or legs and for Nico they picked out a butterfly knife, push dagger and a set of throwing knives. After some discussion they grabbed an additional dagger for Percy and two throwing knives each for Hazel and Jason. Percy tried not to feel uneasy at the fact that they were designed to harm mortals and failed miserably. 

On their way back Thalia had another cigarette hanging out of her mouth. “You gonna have enough supply to last for however long this fucking takes?” Percy asked.

“Are you?” She shot back with a raised eyebrow.

Percy rubbed at the back of his neck, pulling at his curls. “I’ve talked to the Stolls, they’ll work something out.”

Thalia nodded. “I have too, for Nico and me. And Hazel’s talked to the Apollo and Hecate Cabins about herbs for her tonics and other healing shit we’ll probably need, so we should be covered.”

“Yeah,” Percy said softly.

Percy redressed in loose jeans, Vans, and to account for England's cooler weather a grey crewneck embroidered with CHB and a pegasus. After saying goodbye to Annabeth and making his way to the Big House, sweating slightly in the August heat, he saw that his cousins had had the same idea of cooler weather as he had. 

Nico had his usual dark jeans, chains and combat boots on along with a dark green knit sweater. Jason had on a sweater that would have looked more at home in an eighty-year-olds closet then on a sixteen-year-old boy and light jeans, rolled up like Percy's for what he assumed was easy access to a weapon. Hazel wore a long floral skirt Percy noted would be easy to fight in, a thin turtleneck under a cardigan he was pretty sure actually belonged to Annabeth, her copious amounts of gold jewelry shone in the sun. She stood taller than normal in her black boots, making Thalia the shortest in their group. Thalia made for an intimidating sight in her spiked jacket, docs laced with purple, heavy eye makeup, and short hair showing off her numerous piercings with her usual scowl firmly in place.

“You guys ready?” He asked.

“Don’t ask dumb questions.” Thalia snapped. Percy shrugged.

“That's a ‘no’ for us civilized people,” Jason said.

“Civilized? You were raised by wolves, Jay,” Nico said snubbing out his cigarette as Chiron approached them.

"Children,” He greeted, “You will be posing as fifth year Hogwarts students. The school year begins in two weeks, as Lady Hecate said, so until then you will be staying with the Order of the Phoenix. Nico you have the address? May the Gods be with you then."

They joined hands and waited to be whisked away into darkness by Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive aged both Hazel and Nico to 15, and Bianca died at a few days before her sixteenth birthday instead of being twelve. it just works better. also excuse the chunk of a paragraph i spent describing their outfits and future apologies as it probably wont be that last but i have fun with it so ...
> 
> also dont expect this to have a regular updating schedule but ive already planned most of it out so it wont be abandoned. enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

After what was either seconds or hours, light assaulted Percy’s eyes. The overwhelming sensation of shadow travel faded and he could breathe freely again. Across from Percy, Nico swayed dangerously, more shadow than boy. 

“Woah Neeks. Steady,” Jason said, half supporting Nico.

Nico waved a thin hand, too out of breath for words. After a moment he stood on his own, head tilted to the weak sunlight. 

“You sure you're good Nico?” 

“Fine,” He said, pulling out his intricate cigarette case and striking a match. 

“Ah, where are we?” Hazel asked looking around the alley they had landed in.

“Two blocks from where we’re supposed to be,” Nico said, smoke falling from his mouth. “Let’s go, it’s this way.”

Percy checked to make sure his new blade was still secured to his forearm before hauling his bag over his shoulder and following his cousin.

Where they were supposed to be was a neighborhood that was clearly old money. The five of them stood outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place, waiting for someone to answer the door. A shiver went down Percy’s spine, he turned to look over his shoulder but nothing was there. At least nothing that was visible. He surveyed the empty square once more, rubbing at the evil eye tattooed on the back of his neck. 

The heavy door swung open revealing a petite woman with red hair. She blinked and smiled in what was probably an attempt to be kind. It wasn’t hard to tell that she was surprised. At what, he didn’t know. Percy obliquely checked to make sure she was unarmed. As far as he could tell she was but he couldn’t be certain without being more obvious. 

“You’re the Americans, yes? My name is Molly Weasley. Come in, come in. Quickly now.” Jason was standing at the front, he moved to step into the house, body tense. Molly Weasley smiled at him as he moved past her. She looked at the rest of them. Slowly her smile faded as they, too, made their way into the foyer. 

Percy knew what she must be thinking. After Jason, who looked like the personification of the American dream, she got them. Thalia with her spiked jacket and glare, every bit of her loud and screaming poisonous. Hazel and her thick boots, her dark skin, gold adjourned fingers tapping against her leg, a smirk playing at her lips. Nico and his cigarette smoke, the chains on his pants and his skull ring, every bit of him stone cold. And him, Percy, another tall brown kid that looked like a trouble maker, bruised knuckles and too bright eyes. He knew they were obviously Other. Even Jason, if you took the time to look past the perfect American boy to the boy raised by wolves snarling underneath. 

“This way,” Molly Weasley said, obviously uneasy turning her back on them.

The children of the Three Kings exchanged a dubious look and followed her into the depth of the strange house, past a grand staircase and under a crystal chandelier. She led them through a door to a room filled with people. Percy tensed further, two seconds away from sliding his push knives between his knuckles. The hair on the back of his neck stood on edge, adrenaline making his blood sing. 

The cousins shifted into fighting stances almost as one as they tasted the outrage coming from the crowd.

“Dumbledore, what is this! They’re children!” Somebody called.

Jason's face split into a growl, fingers toying with his gold coin. 

“You promised us aid from America. Not school children!”

More people shouted, more irritation poured from the Half-Gods. The wizard appeared to be too caught up in their own thoughts of right and wrong to notice.

An old man stood at the head of the table, calm in the storm of chaos. The man was too tall, too thin, too old to be natural. He held up one wrinkled hand and silence fell. 

“I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. It is truly an honor to make your acquaintance," Said the old man - Dumbledore- in a manner that made Percy narrow his eyes. Thalia shifted her weight from beside him. “Please, join us.” He gestured to the empty seats at the end of the table. 

"Pleased to meet you, Sir," Hazel said with a blinding smile, the perfect image of childhood respect. It was strange to see malicious little Hazel with such an innocent expression. She claimed a seat at the table, setting off a chain reaction among her cousins.

Dumbledore smiled back in a way Percy didn't trust.

Most of what Percy assumed was the Order of the Phoenix looked skeptical, some hostile. The old man cleared his throat. “As you know,” He began, addressing the Order, “the origins of our race are rooted in Greece. Long ago the great Goddess Hecate blessed our ancestors with the ability to perform her craft - magick.” 

Percy tried desperately to maintain an air of insouciance. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He looked over to Jason, jaw set. His cousin’s eyes were cold in a way Percy recognized from battlefields. He caught Hazel’s eye as well from across the table and titled his head.  _ What should we do?  _ He asked silently. Hazel arched an eyebrow.  _ We should silence them, lest we be accused of blasphemy. _ Jason angled his head slightly, arms crossed.  _ No. The Lady asked us to assist them. We are unsure if the Gods gave the old man permission to spread their awareness. Besides it’s not as if this is their government. We wait this out. _

Nico and Thalia seemed to come to the same conclusion as both were silent. Dumbledore’s speech continued. 

“The gift is still strong today-” Percy wanted to laugh at the fool. As if the Gods would allow mortals that kind of power. What the so-called ‘wizards’ held was a single drop of water compared to an ocean. “Yet we have let the Gods fall out of memory. However they have not forgotten us. The Goddess Hecate has sent five of the Gods' kin to aid us in this fight against evil.” The old man gestured to them like they were prized race horses.

“They’re teenagers.” A man with dark hair pointed out. Nico clicked his tongue at the man. 

Dumbledore nodded his head sagely - ever the grandfather. “Though they may be, they were sent by the Gods themselves. Do you wish to question their decision so early in our new relationship, Sirius?” Percy had the urge to laugh again. Relationship? Is that what the wizards thought they had with the Gods? No, no. The coming chaos was mere entertainment for the Divine Ones. Something they could control through their children, like moving chess pieces on a board to see if the outcome changed. It wouldn’t. The Fates had already woven this thread, scissors ready. 

Outside his head the conversation concerning their qualifications continued to rage on. Nico rolled his neck out, pulling another cigarette from his case and striking a match. 

“We are not children,” He said from his place at the end of the table, shadows obscuring him slightly. He had one arm crossed over his chest, the other was holding his cigarette to his lips. He leaned forward into the light, leaning on the table and stopping the surrounding discussion. “Nor are we teenagers.” His voice was rough and cold as it always was, his otherness highlighted by an accent that was not quite. 

“You say you are not teenagers, but how old are you?” An unpleasant looking man asked.

Nico shrugged. “That is a complicated question with a complicated answer.” The man glared.

“Dear,” Molly Weasley interjected, “Surely you are too young to be smoking? Why don’t you put that out?”

Nico raised his eyebrows. “And why, pray tell, would I do that?” The woman fumed. 

“Molly,” Dumbledore said in a placating tone. “Please, explain why you do not fall under either classification?” He asked them.

They shared a quick, brutal look that held an entire conversion. In the end it was Jason that spoke. “Our culture has no concept of transitional years. You are a child and then you are not. It is as simple as that. We are not children, therefore we are grown. We are young and then we are old. We have little use for words for a period of time that does not exist to us.” 

“Dumbledore, you said that they were here to aid us. To help make plans. What do  _ children  _ know of war?” Percy sneered the greasy man. 

“What do wizards know of Gods?” Hazel responded. “What do you know of death? You ask pointless questions,” She waved her hand, gold rings catching the low light. “If you wish to waste our time, please continue with this line of pointless questions.”

“How are we to trust you if we do not know your qualifications in war planning?” Asked somebody else. 

“The Gods sent us, is that not enough?” Thalia snapped.

“We don’t even know your names, for Merlin's sake!” A handsome man that had spoken earlier exclaimed. 

Dumbledore held up his hands. “Please,” He asked, “Let them see that you are to be trusted.” 

The cousins shared another silent conversation. Thalia huffed but it was decided. 

Percy debated which approach to take and decided for dramatic. “It is true that we are not children. Nor are we human. We are born from Gods. Half our blood is ichor, our wounds heal gold. Our species has spent a millennia protecting mortals from the terrors of the Divine and we will continue to do so. It is our Fate and our birthright. We are the God’s foot soldiers, their first line of defense. So look me in my eyes and tell me you think we know nothing of war. We know more than you could ever dream of learning in your long, long lives. I am Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus. You would do well to remember that.” By the end of his tirade he was standing and  _ oh _ it felt  _ good.  _ It was the only warning wizard kind would get from their species. 

He knew his face was harsher than marble, knew his cousin’s faces were as well. 

“Jason Grace, Hero of Olympus.”

“Thalia Grace, Hero of Olympus.”

“Hazel - Husniya Levesque, Hero of Olympus.”

“Nicodemo di Angelo, Hero of Olympus. Are you pleased with yourselves?” Nico’s gravely voice was mocking and cruel if you knew him well enough to pick it out. 

The mortals didn’t have an answer for him. Percy let them sit in the heavy silence for a few minutes. “You wouldn’t happen to have somewhere we could drop our stuff, would you?” He asked, gesturing to where their bags were in a pile by the door. 

“Oh! Of course,” Molly Weasley checked her watch, taken aback from the sudden shift in tone, “Well it’s almost dinner anyway, why don’t i show you to your rooms after? That way you can meet the other children.” 

Percy kindly refrained from pointing out,  _ again,  _ that  _ they were not children. _

Harry Potter figured something was wrong the minute he stepped into the dinning room two weeks before the start of term. He had known, of course, that five American transfer students would be staying with them, but that didn’t prepare him to actually  _ meet  _ the transfer students. 

There were five of them, ranging in age from fifteen to probably seventeen. The oldest, if Harry had to guess, had dark skin, broad shoulders under a scrappy looking pullover, and dark curly hair with a peculiar streak of grey. Harry met the guy’s eye and quickly looked away from his cool gaze. 

Harry reassessed the group. They seemed unapproachable. Sharp and lithe, like they were made of marble rather than skin. He spotted the bruising under their eyes, the tight lines of their jaws, the curling of their knuckles into fists, the gauze poking out from under their clothing. He decided that he would rather not mess with them.

“You guys must be the American transfers, I’m Hermione Granger, Gryffindor fifth year at Hogwarts.” He glanced at Hermione, he could tell that she didn’t seem bothered by the strangers. 

Harry smiled at Sirius as he slid into the seat beside him, the rest of the Weasleys filling into their usual seats. 

“Pleased to meet you, Hermione,” A girl with dark coily hair and eyes lined in dark makeup answered, a sweet smile on her face to match her honey sweet voice. Harry didn’t know why, but the smile looked ill suited on the girls face. “I’m Hazel-Husniya Levesque. But please, call me Hazel. This is my cousin, Thalia Grace,” She said nodding to the other scary girl next to her. The girl scowled. “And her brother, Jason Grace,” Jason Grace was the most normal looking of the lot, still off putting however. He nodded at them. “My brother, Nicodemo di Angelo-” Harry did a double take, the boy Hazel had indicated as her brother - Nicodemo- didn’t look at all similar to Hazel at first. But… They had similar dark, curly hair, dark eyes and sharp features that all the transfers shared. 

Nicodemo clicked his tongue, “It’s Nico.” His voice was gravely and didn’t suit his small frame.

Hazel rolled her eyes. “And lastly, my other cousin, Perseus Jackson.” Perseus. So that was the name of the green eyed boy. No wonder they all had the same sharp aristocratic features if they were all related. 

Perseus laughed, a harsh sound, “Percy, please. Not Perseus, only teachers call me that.” Perseus’ - Percy, bloody hell that would be confusing with Percy Weasley- spoke in what Harry thought was a fake accent. It was so stereotypically New York that it couldn’t be real.

After they had introduced themselves, dinner progressed with stilted conversation after the transfers had burnt part of their meal.  _ “It’s for our religion” _ they had claimed. Little of importance was said and every time Hermione asked a question about America or their pasts, or even their school it was neatly dodged by the five Americans. That night Harry fell asleep with more questions than answers, a deep unease in the pit of his stomach. The Americans felt so… Other. So- Harry didn’t know. One way or another he knew that he never ever wanted to be on their bad side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the demigods being all dramatic like, making their parents proud. Also Hazel and Nico need names to match the dramatic-ness of their cousins.
> 
> Also Harry is people smart!!!! He knows theyre dangerous and he will not fuck with them if he can help it!!
> 
> I have a whole bunch of headcannons that probably wont be included in this fic if anybody is interested 
> 
> lastly, as always ill answer any questions u guys have


	4. Chapter 4

Percy paced around the room, feeling like a caged animal. The situation wasn’t in any way ideal. After the Order members had left before dinner, Dumbledore had told them that there would be a meeting the next night that they were invited too. Every minute Percy spent in the old man's presence solidified the unease he felt around the wizard. There was something ugly lurking behind the grandfatherly façade that Percy didn’t trust. 

“-erce, Percy.” Percy’s head snapped up as he registered Thalia calling his name.

“Hmm?”

“You’re tense.” Percy laughed and continued his pacing around the small room.

“Yeah, no shit.” 

His cousins were perched on the cots that had been placed in what must have been a drawing room. The only reason Molly Weasley let them share a room was the fact that they were related. 

_ “Well I suppose you  _ are  _ family. You won't get up to anything nefarious.”  _ She had joked. Percy had wanted to ask her what her definition of  _ nefarious  _ was. He was pretty damn sure they could get up to plenty of  _ nefarious  _ shit without fucking each other. Jason had stopped him with a heavy hand on his shoulder and a warning look. 

He shook his head, clearing it of conversations past. He dropped into his cot on his back with a sigh and scrubbed at his face before sitting up again to dig through his bag. He secured what he wanted, practiced fingers quickly rolling up the joint. 

Percy maneuvered around Hazel in a sports bra and sweatpants, long braids held back in a scrunchie and gold beads shining, on the floor going through her nightly stretches. He reached the solitary window in the room and pried it open, perching on the ledge and lighting his joint with a dark blue lighter that had a dirty joke in Greek that Annabeth had scrawled across it. He sucked in a breath before blowing it out the top of the window. 

Without saying a word both Nico and Thalia had joined him. “I don’t like this at all,” He said. 

“It’s not ideal,” Jason said mildly from his cot, laying down with his nose buried in a thick book written in Latin. Knowing him it was either a history of Roman warfare or a cheesy romance. No in-between.

“Ideal,” Thalia scoffed. 

“I don’t trust Dumbledore,” Hazel said in the middle of a painful looking stretch. Percy scrunched his nose up and picked at a burn mark into the sweat pants he had changed into.

Nico shook his head. “Nor do I.” 

“You’re right. Something is really off about him. I don’t like it one fucking bit.”

“You don’t like anything, Thals,” Jason said, putting his book away.

Thalia’s permanent scowl became more pronounced, smoke slipping through her teeth, “Yeah, for good fucking reason.” 

Nico waved his hand, half done cigarette between his fingers. “So we’ve agreed,” He said, cutting off Jason's retort, “That the old man is bad news. Great. I don’t trust or like the Order in general either. I don’t think they really know what they’re dealing with. The odds of them having actual feasible plans are slim to none.”

Percy leaned his head against the window frame. “So we’re planning another war.”

“We already knew that,” Hazel pointed out, pulling one of Jason’s hoodies over her tattooed torso at the damp chill seeping in through the window. Jason frowned at her but didn’t say anything.

“No. Hecate said we would be  _ overseeing  _ the planning. Not fucking doing it ourselves.”

“That’s only if they actually listen to us,” Thalia’s voice was bitter. “You were there tonight. They don’t think we’re qualified.”

“That’s their problem. We can only make backup plans for when theirs inevitably fails.”

“That’s real optimistic, Neeks.”

“Since when have I ever been an optimist, Jay?” Jason shrugged.

Further conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Percy’s gut instinct was to draw Riptide, his second was to hide his weed. He did neither.

“Who is it?” Thalia called.

“Uh...Harry? Harry Potter?” 

The cousins exchanged a look. Percy shrugged, nothing really incriminating was out.

“Yeah, it’s open.”

Harry Potter turned out to be Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George Weasley. Percy could see Nico hiding his scowl. 

“Oh, hey guys. What brings you?” 

“Uh...Hey.” Harry sounded uncertain, eyes moving rapidly between the five of them. “Can we, uh, sit?” He asked. 

“Go for it,” Jason said, sitting up. Percy didn't move from his perch on the window sail, sucking in another lungful of sweet smoke. 

“What is that?” Hermione asked him, pointing to the joint in his hand. Percy raised an eyebrow like,  _ what the fuck do you think it is? _ A flush appeared on her dark skin. Jason gave him  _ a look _ .

“Weed.” He let the smoke fall from his lips as he said it. The girl sputtered. 

“But-but that’s illegal!”

“Gee, never thought of that. Guess it’s time to quit.” He took another pull. “Nico, feel like flushing the rest of your darts? It could be a family bonding experience, Thalia, c’mon you’d love it.”

That earned him an elbow in the side from Thalia and a swat to the back of his head from Nico. “Okay, okay,” he said, choking on a laugh. “Really what brings you guys here?” He ignored the scandalized look from Hermione. Winking at the twins. If he had to guess they were around his age and very much not straight. His kinda people.

“Well, we’d thought we’d introduce ourselves a little bit better,” Harry started. “It can’t be easy moving across an ocean.” He stuck his hands in his pockets and shifted around. He was nervous, Percy noted with dull interest. “The culture, too, must be different. We thought we could give you guys a crash course so it’s not as shocking?” Ah, so they were digging. 

He looked across at Hazel, who offered him a wicked smirk from where the wizards couldn’t see.  _ Well we can dig right back, _ it said. Percy hid his amused glance. 

“That would be great,” Hazel said, voice sweeter than honey. Harry seemed to relax. Hazel’s smirk widened into a grin, still hidden from her spot on the floor.

“So what can you tell us about Hogwarts?” Thalia asked, sounding genuinely curious. 

“What do you know?” One of the twins said, sitting on the edge of Hazel’s bed. 

“Nothing. Like, at all.” 

“Oh, well okay. Um so, actually Hermione, would you?” The Potter boy really did nothing but stutter.

“Hogwarts is split into four houses: Hufflepuff for the hardworking and the fair, Ravenclaw for the curious and witty, Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious, and lastly our house: Gryffindor for the chivalrous and brave. Within each house, we’re sorted by age for classes.”

“So for the classes is it based on the year you’re born?” Thalia asked.

Hermione shook her head. “Kinda, basically if you’re eleven before September, which is when we start school, you attend that year, if not then you go the next.”

“Hmm.” 

“That’s weird.” Hazel made a face, Jason’s hoodie swallowed her small frame.

Hermione shrugged. 

“So what else should we know about England?” Percy said, fiddling with his lighter. He studied their reactions to his question from under his lashes. Fred and George exchanged a look that probably held a whole conversation. Ginny shifted uncomfortably and Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked on edge. 

“How much do you know?” Harry asked darkly, pulling at a thread in his obnoxiously red sweater. Another wave of damp chill was pushed into the room. Percy shivered. 

“Not much,” Jason said, sharp eyes looking for micro-tells in their faces. 

“We know darkness rises unseen by your government.” Nico was dramatic as always.

Harry’s head snapped up. The room's low light flashed in his glasses.

“Is that it?” Harry’s voice had an edge.

Hazel shifted so she was leaning against Thalia’s long legs. “We know that he calls himself Lord Voldemort. That people still fear his name. That he has been here before. That there is a war coming.” She met the wizard's eyes, dropping the honey sweet expression she often favoured, letting a little bit of the war seep through. 

One of the twins' hands crept to his side where Percy assumed he kept his wand. Percy’s lips twitched what might have been a smirk had it lasted long enough to be seen.

“No offence, or whatever,” Ginny said, picking at her chipped nail polish, long red hair falling into her face, “But if you know there's a war coming, why are you here? It seems like an odd time for your parents to send you abroad.”

Percy considered her with new interest, dead joint forgotten. “You make a good point. Part of the reason we are here is to gauge the threat level for our community,” Ron huffed at that, Harry looked angry. Percy shrugged. “We weren’t given a choice in the matter. Our parents give orders and we obey them.” It was a shade of the truth. Nico caught on to what he was doing with a smirk.

“It’s why we’re here too. In this house, I mean,” Nico said, “I’m sure you questioned why five Americans were staying at the headquarters of the resistance.” 

Hermione gasped. “You know about the Order?” 

“Of course, our parents are politicians. They have a vested interest in the welfare of Britain.” Jason’s half lie was a practiced kind of smooth that came naturally from being a talented politician himself. 

“So what,” Ron said hotly, “You keep tabs on the Order and You-know-who and report back to  _ your parents _ whether or not to, what, help us -and the entirety of magical Britain, hell, muggle Britain too, fight against the incarnation of evil? Does that not sound messed up to you! You hold lives in your hands and you could just  _ decide not _ to help us!” His ears were as red as his hair by the end of his speech. 

“Ron!” Harry said sharply, eyes wide as he looked between his friend and Percy and his cousins. Percy had to admit the kid had balls at the very least. He wondered how they would react if they knew the truth: That their parents weren’t simply politicians but Gods and that their war was nothing but a mildly interesting chess game being played on a half drunken night of revelry. Probably not well.

“Yes,” Nico said. Out of the five of them, he was the most ruthlessly pragmatic. ‘Mercy’ was not a word well known in his vocabulary, neither was ‘fair’. Percy felt him shift beside him to let the wall hold more of his weight.

“But that’s absurd!”

Nico shrugged. “Is it? It’s logical.” Hermione sputtered, looking outraged as her hair crackled dangerously, little sparks coming off of it. Ron and Harry edged away from her slightly. So their magic responded to their emotions. Percy slid his eyes to the window, seeing nothing but himself looking back.

There was a reason Nico was Ambassador of Pluto. He was slick as an oil spill, good with words and even better at threats disguised as warnings. 

Percy wondered what angle Nico was playing. He looked over at Jason to see if the blond understood. He had his eyes on Nico before dragging them away to meet Percy’s own unsettling green ones. He offered a small nod. Good. At least one of them understood. Politics had never been Percy’s area of expertise. 

The blond cocked his head, his glasses softened his face some, making him look more boyish. “So what can you tell us that we should know?”

Hermione took a breath, glaring at Nico before turning to Jason. Percy could feel the joint working its way through his blood stream, relaxing muscles he hadn’t even known were tense. Participating in the conversation felt like too much work. He rested his head back against the window frame and closed his eyes, content to listen as his cousins pried information from the wizards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo so as ive said this fic wont have a super regular updating schedule but is should be roughly once a week and probably mid week so just keep an eye on ur inbox
> 
> so what im gonna do is about five headcannons per update
> 
> -so this one was kinda touched on in chapter 3 but if a wound is caused by a monster or godly metal, it will scar gold bc the ichor in their blood reacts with either the monsters or godly blades. in short they have gold scars aaaanyway
> 
> -Aphrodite kids r the best at hand to hand bc it works with their charmspeak and most of the blades they carry are small so they dont clash with their outfits
> 
> -Percy has two piercings on his right ear that Annabeth did with a thumbtack when they were 13. He also has six tattoos: MOM on the inside of his elbow above the SPQR an A on his achilles spot (even tho its still rly sensitive so it hurt a lot) an evil eye on the back oh his neck, Zoe's constellation across his shoulders and P.J.3 on his right ankle.
> 
> -this one wont count for the five but its to explain the last tattoo. Any kid over the age of 12 (which is when theyre aloud to go on quests and fight) is encouraged to get their initials and cabin number tattooed on their ankles. This is blessed like the SPQR one to always stay readable. they get this to identify their bodies if they need too. Hunters of Artemis have HOA under it along with their position so Thalia would have under T.G.1 and under it HOA,L (Thalia Grace, Cabin One, Hunter of Artemis, Lieutenant)
> 
> -after that slightly morbid one,,,,, Nico has a mullet. But like in a good way like its what comes up on Pinterest if u search for curly mullets. Its rly soft and curly n shit and he can pull the front pieces into braids.
> 
> -All five of them are vegetarian, same w most demigods
> 
> as always if u guys have any questions feel free to leave them below

**Author's Note:**

> okayyyyy so this is just a feeler chapter if you guys have any questions feel free to leave them below. As we get more into this story i will talk abt a few things ive changed and why
> 
> i havent abandoned my other fic i just couldn't get this out of my head :)


End file.
